batiatus_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Della Luma
Della Luma is a Human Jedi Knight known more for being an eccentric than for being a guardian of peace and justice. Inspired by a dream to join the Jedi Order, the Alderaanian left home as a child and trained in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Few question her resolve in the Force, and fewer still question her devotion to the ideals of the Galactic Republic (this in spite of her knack to push the tolerance of more seriously-minded Jedi). Biography Childhood Life on Alderaan Della was an insufferable child with disgusting, unclassy habits… at least according to her younger sister Mellix. Her parents, on the other hand, doted on her night and day, spoiling her with sweets and watching hilarious holoprograms together. The younger sister’s poor treatment at Della’s hands left her bitter toward her sibling, and when Della ran away to join the Jedi Order, Mellix considered it a blessing. Training with the Jedi Della was an insufferable pupil with disgusting, undisciplined habits… at least according to the other younglings in her class. Her Jedi instructors, on the other hand, often pointed out her uncharacteristic focus on philosophy and basic Force manipulation as an example to be followed. The young Luma’s poor treatment of her fellow students was discovered by one of her Jedi instructors, and she was forced into lightsaber combat training with one of the Order’s strictest teachers. When the experience taught Della to respect her elders and her peers, the other younglings considered it a blessing. Adulthood Jedi Knight Through sheer talent and hard work (some would argue luck), Della Luma fell under the tutelage of Jedi Master Elsie Varum. Through Varum’s focus on in-field training and disciplined studying of ancient lore, Della’s Force manipulation improved. Other Masters took notice of Della’s improvement, and suggested to Varum that she continue to develop as a Seer. Della excelled in this regard, and helped her master to heal injuries and viral maladies with precise attention to the techniques of ancient Jedi. Her few leisurely hours, however, were spent pestering Master Varum, much to the delight of those she helped to heal. One day, a fallen Jedi had been brought before the Master and her student. The young man had engaged in an unsanctioned love affair, and the relationship ended in an act of vengeance and self-destruction. While the former Knight’s wounds were being mended, Della spent a few days with him in an attempt to heal his heart. The fallen Jedi refused to return to the Order, but instead took a vow of isolation to atone for his crimes. Varum was impressed by her padawan’s willingness to confront the source of her patient’s injuries, and petitioned to have Della made into a Knight. She accepted. The Great War As a Knight, Della Luma improved further as a healer, even as she became more eccentric by no longer being under Elsie Varum’s direct instruction. Things changed, however, when news of the Sith Empire’s return had reached her. Rather than rush to aid combatants on the front lines, Luma all but locked herself away in Coruscant’s Jedi Temple to research ancient healing rituals, rituals which she passed on to her colleagues in the battlefield. Her reluctance to fight was pushed past its limits when Darth Malgus invaded the Temple during the Sacking of Coruscant. It was during this struggle that Della willingly took her first life, an act which has left a remarkable impact on her. She assisted the wounded and dying in their attempt to escape the mayhem, using her connection to the Force to defend them in their retreat. She also managed to bring several holocrons and datalogs with her in a simple backpack, which she turned over to the Jedi Council following its decision to rebuild the Order on Tython. The Cold War Della Luma took to wandering the galaxy following the end of the Great War. During this time, she has visited with her sister on Alderaan (who didn’t like her), recorded a pilot for a cooking show (she didn’t know how to cook), become a stage actress (for one play, which was critically panned), and become an extra in holofilms (she was once killed by Samfargo). Her recollection of these—and other—life events are often littered with exaggerations or outright lies. She has recently decided to pursue creative writing, a pursuit that’s going poorly due to a propensity to constantly edit her past work. The Future The lax Jedi has often pondered about her proper role in galactic affairs since the beginning of the Second Great War. Believing that her future is best determined by fate, as was the case when she left to become a Jedi, she continues to live an eccentric, chaotic existence until she receives a sign to act. During quiet moments in the dark, just before closing her eyes to sleep, she will sometimes ask her now-departed sister to commune with her through the Force. In her heart of hearts, she knows that one day Mellix will answer her in a dream. Trivia * Della is the older sister of Mellix Aguara, née Luma. This makes her the biological aunt of J’aycen and Alder Aguara. * Della often dines in cheap restaurants with rich, greasy foods. To this day, her favorite restaurant in the galaxy is Hellic’s House of Blues, situated in Coruscant’s Old Galactic Market district. As it happens, her nephew J'aycen Aguara works there, allowing her to keep an eye on him now and then. *Despite Della’s training in the use of a lightsaber, she rarely uses it in combat, preferring direct manipulation of the Force instead. This contrasts heavily with her greatest lightsaber student, Sek’ko Deem, who eschews using the Force in favor of pure saber technique. *Della claims to have groped Samfargo during an intense action sequence in one of the star’s many holofilms. However, she was never on set with Samfargo, her scene having been added in postproduction. Category:Characters Category:Guild Characters Category:Republic Category:Jedi